User blog:Robert Mc Roberts/Royalty List
Official Royalty List This List will include the current ruler of a nation, thier heirs, and pretenders to the throne If I am missing anything, please post what I need to add Sample: Country A: Ruler: Pirate A Heirs: Pirate B, Pirate C Pretenders: Pirate D Europe Eastern Europe Russia Ruler Jeremiah Garland/Mikhal Volotov Heir(s) Jack Goldwrecker, William Yellowbones, Sven Daggersteel Pretenders Damien Hristov, Pearson Wright Poland Lithuania (In union with Poland) Courland Ruler Jeremiah Garland/Mikhal Volotov Heir(s) Jack Goldwrecker, William Yellowbones, Sven Daggersteel Pretenders Damien Hristov, Pearson Wright, Lord Caddius Bane Moldavia (Romania) Wallachnia (Romania) Yedisan (Romania) Hungary Transylvania (In union with Hungary) Balkans Ottoman Empire: Serbia (In union with the Ottoman Empire) Bosnia (In union with the Ottoman Empire) Montenegro Ragusa Dalmatia (In union with Venice) Italy Venice Milan (In union with Austria) Parma (In union with Austria) Tuscany (In union with Austria) Piedmonte-Sardinia Genoa Sicily Naples (In union with Sicily) Lucca Papal States Modena Malta Scandanavia Sweden Finland (In union with Sweden) Denmark Norway (In union with Denmark) Iceland (In union with Denmark) Faroe Islands (In union with Denmark) Western Europe Britain Ireland (In union with Britain) France Netherlands Spain Portugal Switzerland Holy Roman Empire Prussia Hannover (In union with Britain) Bavaria Rhine-Palatine (In union with Bavaria) Austria Tyrol (In union with Austria) Bohemia (In union with Austria) Holestein (In union with Denmark) Mecklenburg Oldenburg Brunswick Lippe Leige Waldeck Hildsheim Hesse-Kassel Nassau Saar (In union with Nassau) Paderborn Hesse-Darmstadt Fulda Mainz Baden Wurttemburg Franconian Hohenzellorens Saxe-Gotha Saxe-Weimar Reuss Bamberg Wurzburg Anhalt Eichstatt Salzburg Passau Lichtenstein Asia South West Asia Iraq (In union with Ottoman Empire) Nejd Yemen (In union with Ottoman Empire) Persia Khiva (In union with Persia) Ruler Jeremiah Garland/Mikhal Volotov Heir(s) Jack Goldwrecker, William Yellowbones, Sven Daggersteel Pretenders Damien Hristov, Pearson Wright, Turkmen States (In union with Persia) Ruler Jeremiah Garland/Mikhal Volotov Heir(s) Jack Goldwrecker, William Yellowbones, Sven Daggersteel Pretenders Damien Hristov, Pearson Wright, Balkh (In union with Persia) Bukhara Ruler Jeremiah Garland/Mikhal Volotov Heir(s) Jack Goldwrecker, William Yellowbones, Sven Daggersteel Pretenders Damien Hristov, Pearson Wright, Kokand Ruler Jeremiah Garland/Mikhal Volotov Heir(s) Jack Goldwrecker, William Yellowbones, Sven Daggersteel Pretenders Damien Hristov, Pearson Wright, Kunduz Badakhshan Georgia Ruler Jeremiah Garland/Mikhal Volotov Heir(s) Jack Goldwrecker, William Yellowbones, Sven Daggersteel Pretenders Damien Hristov, Pearson Wright, Circassians Ruler Jeremiah Garland/Mikhal Volotov Heir(s) Jack Goldwrecker, William Yellowbones, Sven Daggersteel Pretenders Damien Hristov, Pearson Wright, Daghestan Ruler Jeremiah Garland/Mikhal Volotov Heir(s) Jack Goldwrecker, William Yellowbones, Sven Daggersteel Pretenders Damien Hristov, Pearson Wright, Oman India Afghan Empire Baluchistan Sindh Rajapunta Sikh States Mughal Empire Kandy Ceylon (In union with Netherllands) French India (In union with France) Goa (In union with Portugal) British India (In union with Britain) Nizam's Dominions (In union with Britain) Coorg (In union with Britain) Travancore (In union with Britain) Mysore (In union with Britain) Oudh (In union with Britain) East Asia Qing Empire Korea (In union with Qing Empire) Nepal (In union with Qing Empire) Burma (In union with Qing Empire) Siam (In union with Qing Empire) Luang Prabang (In union with Qing Empire) Tran Ninh (In union with Qing Empire) Siam (In union with Qing Empire) Vietnam (In union with Qing Empire) Vientiane (In union with Qing Empire) Cambonia (In union with Qing Empire) Phillipeans (In union with Spain) Sikkim Assam Cachar Manipur Japan South-East Asia Maylay States Johore-Riau Aceh Siak Sulu Kutei Bulungan Brunei Dutch Netherlands (In union with Netherlands) Sambas (In union with Netherlands) Bandjarmansin (In union with Netherlands) Africa North Africa Morocco Algeria Tunisia Tripoli Cyrencia (In union with Tripoli) Egypt (In union with the Ottoman Empire) Cities of Mzab Ulad Sidi Sheikh Ouargla Touggourt Ain Mahdi Fezzan East Africa Mozambique (In union with Portugal) Ethiopia Funj Harrar Zanquebar Merina Butua Maravi Lozi Kazembe Rwanada Burundi Zanzibar (In union with Oman) Ankole Karagwe Toro Busoga Buganda Bunyoro Southern Africa Angola (In union with Portugal) Teke Kuba Kikonja Luba Kalunde Kaniok Lunda Matamba Kasanje Ndulu Bihe Galangi Kakonda Wambu Kiaka Mbailundu West Africa Darfur Wadai Bornu Hausa States Nupe Igala Benin Oyo Borgu Kingdoms Dahomey Gold Coast Asanti Dagomba Mamprusi Mossi Kingdoms Segu Kaarta Futa Jallon Futa Toro America's Spanish Colonies Chile Rio de la plata New Granada New Spain Cuba Santo Domingo Peru Spanish Lesser Antilles French Colonies Quebec Louisiana Hati French Lesser Antilles French Guyana British Colonies Rupert's Land Jamacia Bermuda Belize Mosquito Coast New Hampshire New York Massachusettes Rhode Island Connecticut New Jersey Pennsylvannia Maryland Delaware Virginia North Carolina South Carolina Georgia British Lesser Antilles Dutch Colonies Dutch Lesser Antilles Dutch Guyana Portugese Colonies Brazil Danish Colonies Greenland Danish Lesser Antilles Category:Blog posts